


Not even death will do us apart

by Holly57



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Malec, Sad Story, Suicide, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Alec and Magnus go on a mission with the team but it ends badly. They always said they would love eachother even after their hearts stop beating and that’s what happened.Warning for suicide and violence





	Not even death will do us apart

I never knew that it would be the last time I saw his face, his smile. The last time I would hear his voice that sounded like the angels themselves or the last time I would hear his heartbeat beating inside his chest. I would have never known that was the last time I would’ve seen him. 

The day itself started of normal like any others only it wasn’t like any others at all since that’s always going to be the day that I lost the love of my life, my Magnus.

If only I could do it all again I would do it differently but the world doesn’t work like that you can’t change time but time can change you.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 days ago 

Magnus woke up and rolled over only to find himself in a cage made of his husbands arms. He moved his a head a little to get a view of the gorgeous man in his bed, Alec’s soft snores being the only sounds and Magnus would’ve been happy to spend eternity there lying in his husbands arms but Alec had to go to the institute today, so it was time to wake him up.

“Alexander, honey it’s time to wake up” Magnus whispered in his husbands ear while poking his cheek to try and stir him awake but nothing happened. 

“Alexander come on” he said again but this time the latter did stir a bit but was still showing no signs of waking up.

“Please” he spoke slightly louder then before and Alec began to come too.

“Mhm” Alec mumbled trying to pull Magnus closer then he already was, Magnus just groaned Because Alec was going to be late soon.

“Alexander your going to be late” Magnus said and this time Alec jumped up and raced to the bathroom that was joined to their bedroom.

“Your welcome” Magnus mumbled as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

A couple minutes later he was meet with the sight of his already dressed husband as he rushed to the kitchen and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

“Babe I got to go, I’ll be back for dinner” Alec said clearly in a rush as he picked up his coffee and headed towards the door.

“Ok love you” Magnus called to the retreating man as he got his coffee and walked to the sofa.

“Love you too babe” Alec called back followed by the door closing as Magnus plopped down gracefully onto the sofa.

He sighed as he thought about what to do today.  
—————————————————————————  
At the institute 

Alec walked in and was greeted by her sister who looked like she really needed to tell him something. 

“Hey iz, whats up” he asked as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the main console.

“We have got more reading of demon activity” she answered as people moved out the way for them to get though as in fear that Izzy would run then over.

“So we always have demon activity how is this any different” he asked but Izzy didn’t answer as they had reach the console which was surrounded by Jace, Clary and simon who all greeted Alec.

“So why is this so important” he asked again but this time he got an answer.

“All this demon activity started this morning” jace said after clapping his brother on the shoulder.

“Ok then let’s go” Alec said simply already heading to get his bow and arrow but was stopped by Clary holding his arm.

“There a lot of them we can’t do it alone” she said and he knew what they wanted him to do or more likely who they wanted him to call.

“Nope I’m not getting Magnus involved” he answered sternly as there was no way he was putting his husband in harms way.

“Alec we need him, he can do twice as much as about 20 of our own soldiers” jace tried to reason with his overprotective brother.

“Come on Alec” simon pitched in but after he received a glare from clary his shut up.

“Please Alec” Izzy begged putting a hand on his over arm and that finally made him wear down.

“Fine I’ll ask” he mumbled as he knew ether way they would of called Magnus but they still preferred Alec permission especially when it came to Magnus.

They all got ready and we’re just gathering there weapons as Alec went to a desolate hallway and phoned his husband.

“Hey Alexander are you alright” Magnus asked because normally when he gets a call from Alec at work it’s because his hurt and needs Magnus magic.

“Yes I’m fine babe, I just needed to ask you something” he said suppressing a laugh at how much Magnus worried about him.

“What is it” the latter asked and Alec wished that Magnus would say no but Magnus loves going on mission so he can make sure Alec’s ok.

“We need your help on a mission” Alec said and groaned when Magnus said yeas and asked him when and where.

Alec gave him the details and they all headed of to the meeting place. The shadowhunters arrived early and Alec was none stop worrying about Magnus.

“His going to be fine” Izzy reassured him and placed a hand on his arm again as that calms Alec down. 

At that moment Magnus walked in dressed in his usual extravagant attire and walking towards the group of shadowhunters.

“Hey babe” Alec said as Magnus arrived at his side not before his gave Izzy and clary a kiss on the cheek and patted jace and simon on the back.

“Hey Alexander” he greeted back as he grabbed onto Alec’s hand knowing how nervous Alec must be.

They were about to devise a plan when hundred of demons suddenly surrounded them they weren’t strong demons but they made up for that in numbers. Alec quickly calmed for backup as they new all 6 of them couldn’t take on this many demons.

“I called for backup” he announced to the group and they nodded before heading ofand taling a side of demons each. Simon and Izzy took the east, Jace and clary took the north and Magnus and Alec took on the south and west. They all had eachother back.

A couple minutes into fighting they were all covered in dirt and demon gore. Izzy was slicing the throat of one demon when a second was heading towards her.

“Iz watch out” jace called and she turned around just in time to see a fireball hit the demon that was only a few feet away.

“Thanks” she called out to jace and Magnus who had resumed fighting.

Backup had arrived quickly and they were clearing out the finaldemoms when one headed for a distracted Alec, Magnus tried to call out but the warehouse was already filled with screams of the dying demons he couldn’t hear.

So Magnus ran towards the demon and just as it was about to strike Magnus stood between the demon and Alec’s back and got the demons claw shoved through his heart. He screamed loud enough for every one to hear and soon everyone eyes where on him.

“Magnus!” Alec cries out when he turned around and saw Magnus Behind him with a demon claw stuck in his chest and letting out horrendous screams. Alec moved in time to catch his fallen husband and he lowered him down to the ground with Magnus head in his lap.

Izzy, Jace, simon and clary had moved to surround the couple keeping demons away.

“Magnus baby come on please breath” Alec begged as his voice becoming hoarse from screaming Magnus name.

“Alec...” Magnus whispered weakly knowing that he was dying and wanting to tell Alec one more time how much he loved him.

“Baby please” Alec begged knkwing where this conversation was going, he hugged Magnus tighter to his chest fingers matting in his sweat covered hair.

“I...love you” Magnus whispered and his eyes were expecting like all he needed was Alec to say it back then he could go.

“I love you too baby” Alec whispered tears covering his face as Magnus closed his eyes and he felt Magnus heart stop beating.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back to the present

Now that his gone my life feels empty, the vows we made broken but not for long as not even death will do us apart.

That was the last thing Alec thought before taking one step and falling of the bridge. Knowing that he was about to see Magnus again and that made him smile.


End file.
